Crestfallen Wolf
by Little Lady's Flash
Summary: About three things, I was absolutely positive. First, Victor was a Lycan. Second, there was a part of him that made him lust so much for me. And third, I imprinted on him. SethxOC. GuyxGuy.


**Crestfallen Wolf**

Summary: Seth is now attending Seattle University, majoring in Chemistry, and now in his senior year. What happens when Seth imprints on—not a girl—but the new guy on campus? Moreover, he's not your average human being, just another mythical creature. SethxOC

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

_Preface_

Who ever thought that imprinting could be so complicating? It was always thought to be that imprinting was the ability to see who was right for you and not force you into a bond of love and mostly lust. I never would have mind it from a female, but my imprint happened to be the same gender as me. Despite that---how did Bella quote it?

About three things, I was absolutely positive. First, Victor was a Lycan. Second, there was a part of him that made him lust so much for me. And third, I imprinted.

Moreover, how does this work out on carrying out the next generation?

* * *

**First Quarter**

It's been six years since that big 'Almost-WAR' event. I mean, surely, we could have overthrown the Volturi and maybe we could have all died, but thankfully, Alice never abandoned the Cullens. After everything that had happened, we try to go back to our normal lives. I graduated from High School and decided to major in chemistry. Thanks to the Cullens, they were able to get me a scholarship to Seattle University. Leah already graduated from this university two years ago, and now she's a respectful lawyer living in Seattle. Last year, she imprinted on a guy named Thomas, but we call him Tom.

Today was October 18, two weeks before Halloween. I head to my first class of the day, Calculus III. I don't know what's everyone complaining about, it's so damn easy...but then again, no one else was tutored by a centuries old vampires other than me, so...

Everyone looked like they were berserk as they try to search for the new guy. Yes, there's a new guy in college and rumor has it that he's a senior and was 'Very HOT' according to the girls. Some say that he transferred here from New York, because of someone trying to kill him with a knife, but the convict tripped and stabbed himself accidentally, and then after that incident, gangsters just wanted to kill him off or something, but they ended up being dead. Then again, they were all just rumors.

I got to class three minutes before the bell rang; I sat alone from the very back. Not to be bragging, but I happened to be the smartest one in the class. The professor would rather have the smart ones to the back and those who were not so capable with calculus to the front. Of course, it was only a request, and some had only listened to his requests other than his lectures.

Just as the bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Tate, walked into class. "Alright, everyone, get to your seats!" He yelled and quickly everyone settled down. "I'll hand out your test papers at the end of class, but for now take out your pencils and something to write with! We'll be taking notes on another subject that we will be learning today. Partial Derivatives!" YES! ...Okay, yeah, I'm a nerd.

He gave a couple of more minutes for everyone to get ready, before he started his lecture.

"In this section we will take a look at limits involving functions of more than one variable. In fact, we will concentrate mostly on limits of functions of two variables..." As he continued, the door suddenly swung open and in came the new student everyone had been talking about.

Okay. He was HOT. VERY. Not that I swing that way and all, but for a moment there, I thought he was...one of us werewolves, I mean, he looked around his late 20s. He was tall, probably around Jacob's height, and perhaps an inch taller than him. He also had dark russet skin, but a little lighter tone. He was lean and muscular and if I wasn't a werewolf, he would have crushed me. I couldn't get a good look at his face yet, with that black shaggy hair of his in the way.

Mr. Tate turned to the student and asked, "Are you Victor Evreux?" Victor Ev-roohcks? That's odd.

The guy shot him a look and I could hear Mr. Tate's heartbeat increased. Was that fear? 'Victor' corrected him, "My last name is pronounced Ev-rooh."

Victor.

Victor Evreux.

Mr. Tate coughed, clearing his throat as he replied, "Well, yes, um, sorry about that. How about you take a seat? We're just starting on a new topic."

Victor merely nodded as he started walking up the steps to pick a seat. He stopped at my row and for the first time, I locked eyes with him.

I never thought he was this handsome up close. That dark mysterious expression he wore now turned into an expression of wonder and amazement. Those dark brown eyes, close to black, stared right into my brown eyes. I felt so...out of this world! It was completely strange. What exactly is happening now?

"Umm, anytime you would like to a take a seat, Mr. Evreux?" Mr. Tate shouted to let us hear and we both broke our eye contact. I quickly looked away and docked my head down when I could hear him coming over and actually sat next to me! To ME! He's sitting next to me after that strange awkward moment!

Dread came upon just as soon as I realized...

Quickly I got up, and started heading out to the door; I ran to the restroom. Thankfully, I was alone.

I washed my face with cold water, trying to see if I was certainly awake...that this had actually happened...

Seth Clearwater...you finally did it...You imprinted....

BUT ON A BOY?!?

I smacked my forehead. Damn it. What was I going to do? I had to call Jacob about this... I spent my time in the bathroom for a while. Twenty minutes had already passed and I was wondering whether I should go back or not, even though he would be there. Unfortunately, I had to return. I need to get my stuffy anyway...there was no point in running.

I got back to the classroom, getting stares from everyone, but Mr. Tate kept talking. I quickly hurried to my seat, avoiding Victor's unnerving stare as I sat down next to him.

Throughout the whole class session, I could not stop fidgeting. I felt so uncomfortable, and evidently aroused. I crossed my legs trying to ease that desire. Plus I could not concentrate during class so practically, I just missed a whole lesson even though I was there for it.

When the bell rang, everyone started leaving with Mr. Tate handing out the tests, and I was the last to leave, even the teacher already left, leaving my test on his desk. However, when I was packing my stuff, it seemed Victor hasn't left yet.

Oh god, what does he want?

"I'm Victor," he introduced himself. "And yours?" Oh God. His deep tenor voice sent shivers down to my spine. I felt my cheeks redden and hopefully, he wouldn't see it.

"S-Seth Clearwater," I stammered with my name. Damn it, Seth! You have to do better than this! He is a guy! You can't fall for him! You're straight! (...At least, I think I was.)

"It's nice to meet you," he told me as he held out his hand to me.

"It's...nice to meet you too," I said uncomfortably as I hesitantly shook hands with him, but when we did I felt a strange electric current that went through. I quickly pulled back after that and continued putting away my books. He said nothing and just waited for me. Damn, if he was a werewolf, he would be laughing at how much my heart rate speed up. I hear his beating calmly and normally.

As soon as I packed my stuff, I lift it up and put my backpack on, then suddenly Victor was in front of me. He made me sit on the desk and he was staring at me hard, our faces almost touching. I could feel my cheeks burning when his knee pressed against my groin. I tried to squirm away, but he slipped on arm around me pulling me close and I could see the bulge on his pants...I couldn't help but shiver and gulped my dry mouth at the sight of it. Fuck. He noticed that I was staring.

"W-What are you doing!?" I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arm with a tight grip on it that made me wince; he was strong.

I couldn't move from the position I was in. Shamefully, I was aroused of my imprint's actions. I can't believe he was coming unto me and it has only been—what? Two hours since we met?!

He glowered at me with those lustful eyes...lustful?

Finally, I was able to have sense enough to get away. I thought he was going to grab me again, but he stood still, very still. I don't get him!

I looked at him once, before running out of the classroom and out of the building, grabbing my A plus test paper on the way.

Despite how wrong that should have been, I definitely wanted more from my imprint—from Victor. I was still aroused from just what he did and looking into his eyes...Those dark eyes that seemed to see through me sent chills down my spine. I'm a werewolf for God's sakes, and I'm afraid of him!

Moreover, I was going to deny this. There was no way I had imprinted on a male. Right?

I can't possibly have imprinted on a guy!

And yet, for the rest of the day, my thoughts were consistently about him

* * *

**~~BREAK~~**

Me: You know, I got used to the fact that Seth is way better at being a submissive little girl. :)

Seth: *blush incredibly* I am not!! You are just terribly aroused in all this gay erotic stuff!

Me: Well, you were aroused too!

Seth: YOU _TYPED_ THAT! *growls in frustration* How am I supposed to tell the pack about this?! "Hey guys check this out, I imprinted on a guy! He's so hot, and handsome, and so dominant, and--!" *shuts up quickly when he smelled Victor was standing there behind him* …He's behind me, isn't he?

Me: *nodded slowly*

Seth: *he turned around to face Victor who was grinning widely deviously, and the young wolf blushed*

Victor: *he laughed as he pinned the wolf up against the wall, making him whimper, and all the while the Lycan continue to smile* Oh no, don't let _me_ stop you, keep going...

Seth: umm... w-w-well uhhh..._LADY!!_

Me:..*breathes*...._**Review, anyone?**_


End file.
